The invention relates to a double-walled body with cover panels between which spacers are arranged.
Double-walled bodies of the type mentioned here can be used wherever there is a need for structures of low mass and a high degree of rigidity, for example for fast-moving machine tables. Previous lightweight structures have been produced by a sandwich construction method, but the rigidity of these does not always satisfy requirements. Also known are extremely machining-intensive integral construction methods with high-outlay cast or welded structures, which are complex and expensive to produce.